My Serenade
by Onneouji
Summary: Iwaoi. Conjuntos de drabbles.
1. No puedo respirar sin ti

**Notas: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para animar historias que nacen de mis pensamientos.**

 **Comentarios:** Algo rápido y sin mucho sentido.

 **Pareja:** Iwaizumi Hajime y Oikawa Tooru (IwaOi)

* * *

 _ **Cap I – No puedo respirar sin ti.**_

 _Nuestra canción de amor solo son melodías son ritmo._

¿Qué hacer con esta sensación que invade mi cuerpo? Sentir tu piel rozar con la mía en un simple gesto; una caricia que efímera que solo es símbolo de una amistad de años.

Odio cada sonrisa tuya, sonrisas que me llenan mi corazón. ¿Puedo hacerte sentir lo que yo siento por ti? Es una pregunta que invade mi mente y me acompaña en mis noches de insomnio. Por qué algunos secretos son dichos y otros, solo se quedan en silencio. ¿Podre arriesgarme a decir estas palabras que están tatuadas en mi corazón? Quisiera creer que solo serán un momento, un momento en el que podre soltar aquellas cadenas que me aferran a ti, pero muy en el fondo sé que mi miedo es más grande.

 **― ¿Estas actuando raro, Iwa chan?**

 **― Cállate Kuzokawa.**

A veces temo por mí y mi secreto ¿Serás capaz de darte cuenta de que mi corazón susurra tu nombre?


	2. Latidos de un corazón desesperado

_Latidos de un corazón desesperado_

Las prácticas son constantes; el ruido del balón sonando por todo el gimnasio. Tú mirada fría y llena de emociones me recuerdan que la única persona capaz de conseguir toda tu atención es sin duda Kageyama Tobio.

Suelto el balón y camino sin darle importancia a lo que ocurre, puedo escuchar claramente como me llamas y aunque quisiera detenerme mis piernas solo siguen un camino sin final. Muy en el fondo sé que estoy huyendo, huyendo de todo… de ti.

Es en ese momento en el que mis manos chocan con aquella fría pared, mis ojos lagrimean con furia y mi corazón late desesperado…. Y al final solo sigo hundiéndome en este abismo.


	3. Lo sé todo

_Lo sé todo_

Ya no respondo las llamadas, ni los mensajes y las clases solo son cosa de ir y venir. No siento ganas de entrenar y solo estoy a unos pasos de dejar el club. No tengo un consuelo, ni mucho menos demuestro lo destrozado y cansado que esta mi corazón, aunque en el fondo sé que tú lo sabes o te haces la idea de que algo está mal. Es algo que odio, me conoces tan bien, pero a la vez no.

 **―Me vas a decir qué demonios te pasa Iwaizumi.**

 **―Kuzokawa, te puedes callar.**

 **―No, maldición Iwaizumi ya no vas a las practicas… ¿Qué paso con nuestro sueño?**

Mis labios se tuercen en una sonrisa falsa y estúpida. Solo rió en medio del silencio y tú me miras con preocupación e indignación.

 **―Tooru… ¿Alguna vez hubo un nosotros?**

Tu silencio lo dice todo…Nunca hubo un nosotros.


	4. No puedes escapar de él

_No puedes escapar de él_

No recuerdo la última vez en la que pude sentirme vivo, quizás fue en el momento cuando ambos hicimos ese juramento; un juramento que quizás tú lo has olvidado y que yo intento borrarlo.

Por qué en el fondo, aquellas palabras mueren cuando tú besas los labios de otras, un simple juego es lo que respondes cada vez que te pregunto… Y deje de preguntarte hace mucho tiempo.

Me resigne a ser el segundo, solo tu mejor amigo, compañero y único soporte, sin embargo, aquella tarde cuando apenas empezaban las actividades del club y los jóvenes ya estaban por debutar en sus partidos… Aquellos labios ya no solo eran de ellas.

Por eso es que ahora ya no tengo porque guardar aquel juramento. Porque frente a mi está la única persona que me hará borrar tus sonrisas, me quitara el deseo por tocar tus labios.

Esta será la única vez en la que mi corazón llore y mi cuerpo me grite que todo está mal… Y aun así, solo haré uso de mi razón y te olvidare.


	5. Dime que eres mío

**_Dime que eres mío._**

No hay forma de saber si tus gemidos son mejores que los de él, si tus labios saben tan bien como los de él o que incluso tu forma de aferrarte a mí es similar o mejor que las de él, después de todo no puedes comparar las fantasías con lo real. Lo único que sé es que mis labios ya no son tuyos, mi cuerpo nunca lo fue y mi corazón roto y sin emociones dejo de latir en el momento en el que pose mis manos sobre aquel hermoso y frágil cuerpo.

No hay palabras de amor, ni sonrisas. La única razón de ambos es la desdicha de ser rechazados por un amor que en el fondo deseábamos real y eterno. Nuestras miradas son cómplices y solo hicimos algo que anhelábamos, sentir amor y calor de alguien… Aunque no sea el que queríamos realmente.

 **―Supongo que esto quedara entre nosotros.**

 **―Realmente no me importa.**

 **―Debí suponerlo Iwaizumi.**

No hay forma de comparar su sonrisa, con la tuya; solo puedo asentir y salir de aquel hotel cogiendo su mano. Mi camisa esta desarreglada y claramente se puede ver aquellas marcas de besos, así como él muestra una manera muy rara de caminar.

 **― ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?**

 **― Para ser mi primera vez estuvo bien.**

Su sonrojo me parece tierno e inocente, algo irónico pues momentos atrás su rostro solo podía mostrar lujuria y lascivia. Sonrió ante aquellos recuerdos, sin pensarlo mucho y más como un acto de impulsividad besos sus labios frente a la salida.

Son pocas las veces en las que siento que ya nada tiene sentido. Ver tu rostro lloroso, es una de ellas. Tus lagrimas recorriendo tus mejillas, tus labios intentando decir palabra alguna… ¿Realmente crees que podre creer eso? Solo puedo reír y caminar ignorándote.

Porque en el momento en el que toque su cuerpo, deje de amarte….Aun si solo es un engaño para proteger lo que queda de mi corazón.


	6. No trates de ocultarlo

**Capitulo II – Recuerdos atrapados y un corazón desdichado.**

* * *

 _No trates de ocultarlo_

Eres lo más perfecto que pudo haberme pasado, tu mirada seria y decidida; la forma en la que me apoyas y das todo por mí. Incluso tus gritos y golpes me expresaban lo mucho que te preocupabas por mí, por mi bienestar. Sin embargo, ya no hay nada. No hay miradas, ni palabras. El vacío empieza a ser notorio y solo quiero saber en qué me he equivocado.

Puedo ver tu sonrisa, tus manos tocando las suyas y tus labios acariciando otros ¿En que falle? No corro, pero intento gritar tu nombre, muy lentamente mis ojos lloran y sin saber la razón mi cuerpo se siente pesado.

Ahora solo puedo reír, reír fuerte con las lágrimas acariciando mis mejillas, inundando el vacío que es mi corazón.

¿Qué es este vacío? ¿Por qué es que duele tanto?

Quizás, es por el simple hecho de que tú ya no estas a mi lado.


	7. Quiero ser libre

**Quiero ser libre**

 _ **―Iwaizumi**_

 _ **―…Mhm. ¿Qué pasa?**_

 _ **―No importa lo que pase, nosotros estaremos juntos.**_

 _ **―Kuzokawa,yo soy el único que te soporta**_

 _ **―Promételo**_

 _ **―Lo prometo y si no cumplo los aliens me llevaran con su líder.**_

Aquellas palabras ahora son solo un recuerdo. Aquel recuerdo llega a mi mediante sueños. Otra noche sin dormir, ya no sé cuántos días son y tampoco importa. Estoy atrapado, quiero olvidarlo… No quiero saber qué es lo que hiciste con él, ni imaginar la sensación de tus manos acariciando su cuerpo o tus labios besándolo.

Mis manos acarician mi entrepierna. Mis ojos lloran y no puedo detener el movimiento de mis dedos sobre mi miembro ¿Qué es lo que está mal? Ya no sé qué hacer y puedo sentir como lentamente me hundo en el vacío.

Solo puedo intentar recordar tu voz, tus abrazos de emoción e incluso cuando despeinabas mi cabello y me pedías que pensara ¿Cómo debo parar? Mi cuerpo no se detiene y el calor que me llena solo aumenta mi culpa, porque incluso ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…. Mi mano sucia con mi esencia es una muestra de ello.

Porque nunca pude decir aquellas simples palabras… ¿Podrás perdonarme?


	8. ¿Podrás ser parte de mí?

A las personas que me han dejado review, realmente muchas gracias. Y aclaro que la historia no esta completa.

* * *

 **¿Podrás ser parte de mí?**

Los días pasan, el tiempo corre y todo sigue igual o peor que antes. Ya no hay un "Regresemos juntos a casa" simplemente soy yo solo caminando una calle vacía. Mis ojos arden, mis manos tiemblan y mi corazón se fragmenta en pedazos pequeños. ¿Por qué sigo pensado en eso? Porque mi mente solo puede imaginarte a ti y muy en el fondo deseo ser yo quien ocupe ese lugar.

Mis pies se mueven a paso lento, realmente no quiero llegar a casa. Un lugar donde todo me recuerda a ti, si tan solo hubiera respondido tu pregunta, pero como hacerlo… ¿Cómo decirte que te amé desde el momento en el que nos vimos? Mi miedo fue grande y solo pude callar, callar estos sentimientos y ver cómo te alejabas…ver tu espalda perderse entre los grandes árboles.

Tan solo debí responder…


	9. Nuestra canción de amor

**Nuestra canción de amor**

El tiempo no espera, ni perdona, sin embargo, míranos ahora. Ya no somos estudiantes, sino chicos que están a punto de empezar la universidad. Tomaremos caminos diferentes, tú te iras y yo viviré con el arrepentimiento de no haber probado tus labios… ni siquiera un simple roce.

 **―Ustedes se complican demasiado**

 **―No digas eso, las cosas son así y ya.**

 **―Dios, ya cállate Oikawa.**

 **―Eso es muy cruel Hanamaki.**

A veces quisiera decirte lo mucho que te amo, un impulso que nace, pero que muere en el momento en el que imagino tu reacción. No puedo creer que sea un cobarde, aunque tu siempre lo has dicho, después de todo quien toma las decisiones fuertes eres tú.

¿Dime, alguna vez amaste a alguien tanto que la sola idea de estar cerca y no poder hacer nada te atormentaba?, creo que si lo has hecho. Quiero creer o al menos imaginar que yo fui todo para ti… Aunque ocupe el papel del mejor amigo y no del amante.

¿Qué debo hacer? Mis ojos lloran en este momento, mis manos tiemblan y no pueden soltar aquel trozo de papel ¿Realmente soy tan patético? En el fondo creo que no, por algo tengo un club de fans, pero no es lo mismo Iwaizumi.

Siempre hubo un nosotros, nuestra primera caza de ovnis, nuestro primer partido e incluso…

Aún recuerdo la promesa y aunque yo ya no esté aquí, siempre me mantendré fiel a ella. Solo espero que puedas perdonar mi cobardía.


End file.
